The Jkirk-Inquisitor War (RP)
It felt like doing a Jkirk related RP with Joshua, so I made this. I hope this RP won't get abandoned like most RP's I make... User: Joshua the Hedgehog: And in response, I am willingly able to roleplay in this event. Let the best man win. Story/Plot The Inquisitor Clan is an evil organization run by the corrupt Graham Smithers, who has attacked Jkirk terrority, thus starting a war between the two factions. With Jkirk being backed by The Mobian Junta among other factions, will Mobius survive The Jkirk-Inquisitor War? Only time will tell. The Sides Side 1: The Allies The Allies is a coalition of Factions that were formed to bring down the Axis coalition of Factions. The participants on this side are listed below: The Jkirk Federations (Main): 'Functional The Mobian Junta '(Main): 'Functional Side 2: The Axis The Axis is another coalition of Factions that were formed to help each other in their quest of Conquest, and to also bring down the Allies coalition of Factions. The participants on this side are listed below: The Inquisitor Clan '(Main): Functional Soviet Union of Mobian Republics (I wanted them to be involved too. :3) (Response: Maaaybe. .3.) The Event (Roleplay goes here. o3o) In the Jkirkian City of Zerkville, people were peacefully doing their thing. Working, selling wares and enjoying food and beverages. Suddenly, at 12:00 PM, Inquisitors bombed the city. People started fleeing for their lives. Some people were killed and some were brainwashed into loyal followers. Police arrived at 12:05 PM, helping evacuating people and holding off the attackers. At 12:15 PM, SWAT teams arrived to help police fend off the attackers. Fort Jkirk, 12:20 PM... Colonel Lucas Pierpoint Vincent was monitoring Jkirkian terrorities when he noticed Zerkville was under attack. Lucas: Uh, General Lester, you might wanna come look at this. I'm getting Level 2 Danger Reports here. Zerkville is under attack. Lester wasn't at the Fort, it seems... However, Adex Zarvok Burns came in response. "Zerkville? Never heard of a town under that name..... Anywho... Colonel, I need you to send in the 1st Jkirkian Response Fleet to the city, at once." Lucas: Will do, sir. Lucas then got out his intercom and spoke into it. Lucas: 1st Jkirkian Response Fleet, prepare to move for Zerkville! Air Force Captain: Roger that, we'll be sending off the fleet immediately. The 1st Jkirkian Response Fleet immediately left for Zerkville to defend it. Zerkville, 12:30 PM... Jkirkian Troops arrived in Zerkville, ready to fend off the attackers. (I have to read Joshua's Jkirk Federations page first to get an understanding of his troops. XD) (Okay, if you want to get a better understanding on Jkirk's units, I suggest going to the wiki itself. You can find it on my profile page) The 1st Jkirkian First Response Fleet consisted of 3 Reaper X3Y Airships, along with Ground Forces and Aircraft inside them to assist on the Ground and in the Skies. (Alright, will do.) The Inquisitors started attacking the Jkirkian Troops, trying to take them down. Seeing as no Transports had deployed any Infantry or Land Vehicles yet, they were only shooting at the Reaper's, of which any hits they were taking, was all going to its Shields. The Inquisitors realized Jkirk had powerful shields, and decided to activate theirs, so that they wouldn't be damaged. Meanwhile, Class 22 Tanks manned by the Inquisitors rolled into the Northern part of Zerkville, ready to blow up any Jkirkian units. Seeing that a huge majority of the Civilian Population had been evacuated, the Reaper's were authorized to fire their Reaper-305 Plasma Cannons, of which they did so, firing at the hostile Ground troops. And seeing that Plasma is highly effective against Shields, the Inquisitors might have heavy damage to their shields. (Unfinished sentence? .-.) (Hm? ...Oh, I must have put that in on accident. My bad... Oh, would this be Canon or Non Canon?) The Inquisitors were shocked at Jkirk's Plasma weapons, and decided to use their Inquichonite (A mineral as powerful as Plasma) Rockets at the Reapers. They fired immediately. Seeing the Missiles being fired at them, each Reaper immediately fired all of their Defensive Plasma Cannons to take out all of the incoming Missiles. Even if some were it hit, they would prove to not be as effective to the shields, than the Plasma used from earlier (Its not the strength of the Plasma that makes it so effective against Shields, it's the fact that its a type of Energy Weapon, that so happens to be more effective. So... Yeah). (Ah, I see.) (I will say though, If those Missiles were to hit the Hull of the ships, although not Devastating, it could do quite some damage) Seaside Hill, 12:35 PM... Quentin Mick Vincent was chilling at the beach with Joshua Sentrium Burns standing next to him. Quentin: Aaaah, there's nothing better than chilling at the beach and forgetting about all your troubles for a while. Joshua replied. "Mhm. Usually I'm either training to increase my skills in Combat or something. But it's good to actually get a bit of a relaxation." Quentin: Oh yeah. Suddenly, Quentin's Communicator rang. Quentin: Hm? *answers* Yello? Lucas: Quentin, we need you and Joshua in Zerkville immediately. It's under attack by a hostile army. Quentin: Right, we're on it. *hangs up* We gotta go, Joshua. Zerkville's under attack. He tilted his head. "Zerkville? Is that one of our territorie...?" He thought for a bit. "...Well, if it is, then nonetheless, we best get going." Quentin: Yeah, let's get in my truck. I'll drive. Quentin got into his armoured truck and waited for Joshua to get in. Joshua had entered the truck. Upon their journey, he asked a curious question. "Your dad would be Colonel Lucas Vincent, correct?" Quentin: Yep, that's him. We're both Sentrium Mobians, like you. (Since they both work for The Jkirk Federations, Joshua should've told Quentin about it at least once.) "...Mhm.. I am quite curious though, what made him exceed through the ranks, all the way to a Colonel?" Quentin: Dad is a talented tactician and strategist. He started as a Private, like everyone else, but because of his degree in military leading, he was promoted to Colonel. Your dad apparently can talk to my dad about serious business. It's really good see our dads are such good friends. "..I see. It is a good thing our fathers have gotten along thus far." (I just read your question about the canonity of this RP, and I thought it would be cool if it was canon, I mean, it would be a great way to work on Quentin's canon.) (Alrighty then) Quentin nodded and they kept driving. Back in Zerkville... Jkirkian Troops and Inquisitor Troops were waging a huge war in the city. Inquisitors destroying city property and buildings, and Jkirk attempting to defend the city. Suddenly, one of the Inquisitor's lieutenants appeared, holding a pistol in his hand. This lieutenant was Lieutenant Joel Farnham, and the pistol he was holding is actually a Sonic Superweapon, namely the Pistol of Destruction. Lt. Joel: Feel the power of my Pistol of Destruction! The lieutenant fired the pistol and one of the Reapers was hit, and it crashed down into a building. (Sorry. :C) Due to the power the Pistol has, it would have a huge recoil, which would either knock the Lieutenant backwards, a few yards, or injured his firing hand. Either way, it would have a bad effect on both sides. Annnd also due to the Reaper's massive size (Has you looked at the Database yet? .w.), it.wouldn't just.crash into.one building, but others as well. Nevertheless, the remaining Reaper's had fired another barrage of their Plasma Weapons, along with their Railguns, which would pierce through any Shields they had, of which said shields would have been weakened. One of the Reaper's had called for reinforcements, contacting Fort Jkirk. (I have no idea what type of Ground Forces were deployed .w.) Lt. Joel was knocked backwards a few yards due to the power of his pistol. Lt. Joel: Oof...Oh well, at least I hit my target. Fort Jkirk... Lucas: Our troops over at Zerkville require reinforcements because one of the opponents' lieutenants appears to have a superweapon of some sort. Sending in Genesis Transport with RI-CU7 Terminators, Mobian Baxter Troopers, AM5 Light Reconnaisance Vechiles and U7-R95 Heavy Tanks, if that's fine with you, sir. (In case you didn't notice, he's referring to Joshua's dad, Adex. Also, I have to use both the Jkirk Database and this wiki at the same time to roleplay. XD) (Ahh. .3.) "I see. Send them the desired reinforcements then. If those aren't enough to halt them in their tracks, then I'm afraid Zerkville will be lost." Lucas nodded and sent the troops over to Zerkville. Fort Ejército, 12:45 PM... Colonel Chester Hamilton, leader of The Mobian Junta and his right hand man Trevor McLeod were watching Jkirk and the Inquisitors wage war in Zerkville. Trevor: It appears Jkirk has trouble defending their terrority. Colonel: Yes indeed. I think we should send help to Zerkville. Trevor, send a fleet of B-52 Bombers, Heavy Tanks and troops over to Zerkville immediately. Send Alex and his squad too. Trevor: Yes, sir! Trevor called over the intercom to send the requested troops over to Zerkville. Zerkville, 12:50 PM... The Jkirkian reinforcements finally arrived at Zerkville. They started rolling into town and plowed their way through by destroying the Inquisitors' troops, because their shields had run out. Lt. Joel got back up and was ready to fire his superweapon again when someone tapped him on the shoulder? Lt. Joel: Huh? He turned around and was knocked unconscious by Quentin, who was standing behind Joel. Quentin: Take that, enemy dillweed! Quentin then grabbed the superweapon. Quentin: I'm keeping this. Joshua watched as Quentin knocked out the Lieutenant. "In my father's name, we shall drive back these invaders, even if we have to fight for a single inch for a Year!" Quentin: Yes, we'll defeat these invading forces, even if we have to fight for years to do so! Quentin then jumped into action and fired the Pistol of Destruction at an incoming Inquisitor Airship. Airship Pilot: Oh, shit! The airship was hit and it crashed down on top of a batallion of Inquisitor Troopers, killing them. Quentin: *whistles* This superweapon packs quite a punch! A U7-R95 Heavy Tank drove up to the crashed airship. Tank Driver: Quentin, Joshua, we'll clean up here! The tank then fired at the crashed airship, obliterating it into pieces. Meanwhile, at the Inquisitor Lair... The Inquisitor Clan Chancellor, Joaquin Stark was watching the battle for Zerkville on hi-tech surveillance systems. Joaquin: So, Jkirk is fighting back, huh? The Leader is currently away, so I'm in charge. And I'm going to send in a huge fleet! Zerkville, 13:10 PM... Mobian Junta forces have arrived in Zerkville to help Jkirk. B-52 Bombers bombed several NS-250 Armored Jeeps, Heavy Tanks blew up Class 12 Attack Choppers and Mobian Junta Infantry started battling Inquisitor Infantry. Alex the Bathuman and his squad came in with a 6-Person ROC-900 Armored Chopper with Turrets and Rockets. Alex: Simeon, you fly the chopper, Kirk, Pete and I will go into the battlefield! Simeon: Yes, sir! Kirk and Pete put on parachutes and jumped out of the chopper while Alex jumped out of the chopper and soared through the sky using his bat wings. Alex blew up several Inquisitor Troops using his RPG-7 Rocket Launcher, Rockette. Kirk and Pete fired their FPS-2016 Rifles at incoming enemies. Quentin: Hey, Joshua, look! It's Mobian Junta troops, and they're here to help us! "What?" He looked over to where the Mobian Junta troops were. "Huh. Would you look at that." Alex landed in front of Quentin and Joshua. Alex: Greetings. I'm Captain Alex 'The Bathuman' Cleveland of The Mobian Junta. And you? Quentin: I'm Quentin Mick Vincent, and this is Joshua Sentrium Burns, we're both from The Jkirk Federations. Alex: Nice to meet you. Now, let's go kick some ass! Quentin nodded and he and Alex started firing at enemies. 13:30... Rumbling was heard. Alex, Quentin and all fighting troops turned around and saw a gigantic Inquisitor fleet show up. 2 I-100 Tanks, 3 HMH Killer Airships, 1 Flight Deck Airship, 5 Insurgents with Turrets, 10 Heavy Attack Choppers, 15 Class 22 Tanks, 31 XYZ-11 Battleships, 26 33-Y Space Cruisers and 113 Inquinchionite Gunner Vans, all full of Inquisitors armed to the tooth. Alex: Sweet...Mother of shit... Quentin: What do we do, Joshua? "...Welp. Guess we got to fight harder." He equipped on what seemed to be a Mechanical Emerald. Alex: You're right. I'll get one of the ammo mags for my Rocket Launcher of Armageddon (Alex's superweapon. :3)! Alex got out golden rockets, which are used for the Rocket Launcher of Armageddon. Alex: It's time to kick some meanie's asses. Alex fired a rocket at the fleet, blowing up 1/4 of it. Quentin fired the Pistol of Destruction at the fleet, also blowing up a part of it. (Man, why are there so many WMDs? .w.) "You guys might wanna stand back." He activated the Emerald, of which he entered a transformation of some kind. (What does WMD stand for?) (Weapons of Mass Destruction) Quentin and the rest stood back as they watched Joshua transform. The transformation didn't look dramatic, as he was just standing there. After a bit, his fur had turned Yellow, with his Eye Color changing from Blue to Maroon, and his quills had spiked up. "Alright. Who's first to board the giant Vessel that's above us?" (Okay. Well, I love watching Downfall (A German 2004 movie about Hitler's last 10 days) parodies, and some Untergangers (Youtubers who make Downfall pardodies) have created superweapons for Hitler and his henchmen, therefore, I thought it'd be cool if Sonic characters had superweapons too.) (I see...) Alex: Leave that to me! Alex soared up into the sky using his bat wings and got onto the Flight Deck Airship. Quentin: Let's go, Joshua! Quentin hopped onto Joshua's back, ready to board the vessel. "..Why, did you jump, on my back?" He ascended up towards the sky anyway, though. Within minutes, he reached one of the HMH Killer Airships, and allowed Quentin to board. Quentin found Alex and together, they started taking out Inquisitors on the vessel. Eventually, they reached the control room. They took out the pilots and Alex and Quentin began to pilot the vessel. They turned the vessel and crashed it into another part of the fleet, causing it to go tumbling. Alex and Quentin got off the vessel in time and went back to the battlefield. With the help from The Mobian Junta, Jkirk managed to destroy the remaining part of the fleet. The remaining Inquisitors were captured and taken into custody. However, this is not the last Jkirk would see of the Inquisitors. The Jkirk and Junta troops went to the nearby Jkirk facility Kamiki Stronghold. Inside, Quentin was lying down on a couch. Quentin: Phew, I'm tired... (Please stop making random Jkirk facilities, it's gonna make me edit the territories page. o3o) Joshua was just standing there, wondering what the hell just invaded the City. (Sorry. I don't know exactly all of Jkirk's facilities, that's why I'm making my own.) (Look on the Territories page, that's on the database. .3.) Alex: Well, Mr. Burns, my squad and I have interrogated one of the captured enemy soldiers, and he stated that he was working for The Inquisitor Clan, a faction run by Graham Smithers, who's bent on world conquest. He doesn't know which city they will invade next. "I see... Though, I honestly think that this information should go to my Father." Alex: Alright. If you could get me in touch with your father, that would be a huge help. "He's over at Fort Jkirk. All you need to do is contact the fort, get authorization to speak to him, and then your good." Alex nodded and contacted the fort on his communicator. Alex: Captain Alex to Fort Jkirk, Captain Alex to Fort Jkirk. Can you hear me? No one seems to be responding. Joshua was watching as he was attempting to contact the Fort. Alex tried again. This time, Lucas responded. Lucas: Yes, this is Fort Jkirk responding. How can I help? Alex: Can I speak to the faction leader, please? I've got information that might interest him. Lucas: What kind of information? Alex: About the faction that attacked Zerkville. Lucas: Alright, I'll get him on the line. Tell him everything you know. Alex: I will. Lucas walked over to Adex Zarvok Burns' office. Lucas: Sir, I've got a Captain from The Mobian Junta on the line. He says he knows who attacked Zerkville and wants to share the information with you. Adex was doing some paperwork, when he walked in. "....I see.. patch him through, please." Lucas nodded, walked back to the panel and patched Alex through to Adex. (Lol, it sounds so similar. XD) Alex: Is this the Jkirk faction leader? (Hue) "This is indeed, the Jkirkian Faction leader, yes. You have information on this unprovoked assault?" Alex: Yes. We interrogated one of the captured enemy soldiers, and he stated he was working for The Inquisitor Clan, a faction run by Graham Smithers, who is bent on world conquest. He doesn't know which city they will attack next. "I see... And where is such territory of these Inquisitors located?" Alex: We had to torture the soldier into telling us, but he told us that the Inquisitors have a castle in Apotos. We have to warn the island people that there's a war coming and they have to evacuate immediately. "Make it happen, then. We must attack them, before they attack once more. I advise sending Naval and Ground troops, supported by Aircraft." Alex: Okay, we will. I'll contact my faction leader and we'll get ready for our attack. If I get more information out of enemy soldiers, I'll let you know. Alex ended the transmission ad started a transmission with Colonel Hamilton. Alex: This is Captain Alex to Colonel Hamilton. Are you catching me, Colonel? Colonel: I hear you loud and clear, Alex. What is it you need? We're going to attack the Inquisitor castle in Apotos, and we need Naval and Ground troops, supported by Aircraft. Colonel: Okay, we'll get our navy corps ready to send troops to Apotos. Where exactly is the castle? Alex: It's at *where the castle is*. Colonel: Okay, we'll warn the island people and get them off the island so they won't get hurt. It'll take a while to get there, though. Alex: As long as we get there before the Inquisitors can make their next move, it'll be fine. Colonel: Okay, I'll do my best. Speak to you soon, Alex. Alex: Same here, Colonel. Alex ended the transmission. Colonel: Trevor, get the boss of our navy corps on the horn and tell him to prepare the troops for their sea voyage. Trevor: Yes, sir! Trevor ran out the room to call the Admiral. Colonel: Whoever is running those Inquisitors, he or she will pay for what they did... The Next Day... A fleet of Junta Battle Cruisers was on their way to Apotos. The fleet included Puerto Gunships, Agua Cruisers, Armored Neptuno Galleons, Mar Mar Fregats and more. Troops aboard the vessels were playing cards and doing other things to keep themselves occupied. Kamiki Stronghold, 5:50 AM... Quentin was deep asleep, enjoying slumber. Alex, on the other hand, was already awake, doing morning gymnastics. His best friend Pete was doing gymnastics with him. Alex: You know what they say, early birds catch the worms. Pete: You know it. Real soldiers get up around this time. Alex: Glad we agree on the important stuff, Pete. Pete: Same here, Alex. The two friends continued doing their push ups. Joshua, had already been awoken since 5:00, due to him catching some Z's, quite earlier than usually. He was managing his equipment, so he may be ready for the next battle. "..." Alex and Pete finished doing push ups and walked over to Joshua. Alex: Good morning, Jkirkian soldier. How are you doing? "I am doing well. However, I do have a name, and I'd like for you to use it, please. My name would be Joshua Sentrium Burns, by the way..." Alex: Okay, Joshua. Pete and I were just doing morning gymnastics as we do every morning. What are you up to this morning? "I'm getting my equipment ready for the new battle. Can't go about unprepared, right?" Alex: You know it. I'll go wake Kirk and Simeon and then we'll get our equipment ready too. "Alright." He got up, and gathered up his now prepared equipment. "I'll be outside." Alex nodded and he and Pete went to wake up Kirk and Simeon. Meanwhile, Quentin has gotten up, eaten something, brushed his teeth and got dressed. (Men can apparently do this stuff much faster than women. XD) He then prepared his equipment and walked up to Joshua. Quentin: Yo, Joshua. You ready for today's battle? He seemed abit quiet at first. He then responded "Yeah, I got my equipment preparer, so I'm prepared." Quentin: I just prepared all my equipment too. I even managed to recreate the ammo that was in the Pistol of Mass Destruction I stole from that Inquisitor lieutenant yesterday. I'm all ready to roll! Eventually, Alex, Pete, Simeon and Kirk were all there. Alex: Okay, all of the troops are ready. Joshua, can you call some Genesis Transport to come pick us up? We're leaving for Apotos today. "I'm not qualified to get a Genesis Transport here, but I reckon my father ca- ..Wait. How did you know the specific kind of ammo that pistol used?" He asked Quentin. Quentin: I have the ability to identify ammo types in guns. That's how I was able to recreate the ammo. This way, my new superweapon will never run out of ammo. "...Ooookay then. Anyways, I'll to it that we get a Genesis Transport for our own use." He walked away for a bit. Alex: I'm ready to kick some ass. Simeon: Me too. Kirk: Same here. Pete: Yeah. Quentin: Let's do this! After a bit, he came back. "My dad has agreed to give us something to use... Though, it's not a Genesis Transport." Alex: Really? Now you've made me curious. Quentin: I wonder what he sent... "You'll see in a minute." Within literally a minute, a Rupture had appeared within the sky above them. Alex: Whoa, that's awesome! An very large Airship, spanning at 295 Feet High, and 750 Feet Wide, comes out of the rupture. Upon further inspection (Although it's still not known by the Junta), it appears to be a TA-650 Airship. Alex: This ship is amazing! What kind of ship is it? "That is a TA-650 Airship. That would be our Escort, and the transport for the Jkirkian transports that hold our troops." Alex: Alright. Well, let's get aboard and head for Apotos. Alex, Quentin, Alex's squad and all the troops that were at the fort boarded the ship. They waited for Joshua to get aboard. Joshua boarded via his LVRA Jetpack, as the others boarded the Transports to get to the Airship. When everyone got on board, the ship left for Apotos. 2 hours later... The Mobian Junta Troops along with some Jkirk Troops were heading towards Apotos. Alex saw Apotos appear at the horizon. Alex: *quietly* Land ho! Joshua looked as the hostile fort was in sight. "Alright, let us cripple their Military." He clicked the safety off of his Plasma Rifle. Simeon: Yes, but first we have to evacuate the people off the island. We don't want innocent people to be killed, you know. "How are we going to evacuate an entire population, that probably supports the hostile faction? You may evacuate them if you wish, but the rest will do their best to refrain from inflicting Civilian Causalities." Simeon: According to what I've heard, the innocent civilians fear the castle where the Inquisitors are, so we shouldn't have to worry about that. "Alright then. Like I said, evacuate them if you wish, but the hostile forces are surely not going to like it." He then walked away towards another room. Simeon nodded as he walked towards Alex. Simeon: What should we do, Captain? Alex: Hmmm...Send some forces towards the local town on the island and tell them to hide. That's the best thing they can do right now, because evacuating them will take too long. Simeon: Alright, I'll send some troops to the local town. Simeon walked away to give Alex's order to some troops. Eventually, the naval troops arrived at the island. Quentin: Joshua, we're on the island. Simeon has sent some troops towards the local town to warn the townsfolk and tell them to hide. Are you ready for this assault?